Kingman County, Kansas
Kingman County (standard abbreviation: KM) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kansas. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 7,858. The largest city and county seat is Kingman. History During the 1870s, Kingman County abounded with bison. The old-time cowboy author Frank H. Maynard reported going there on his first buffalo hunt.Maynard, Frank H. Cowboy's Lament: A Life on the Open Range. Lubbock: Texas Tech UP, 2010, 3. ISBN 978-0-89672-705-2. Law and government Following amendment to the Kansas Constitution in 1986, the county remained a prohibition, or "dry", county until 2004, when voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.61%) is land and (or 0.39%) is water. Adjacent counties * Reno County (north) * Sedgwick County (east) * Sumner County (southeast) * Harper County (south) * Barber County (southwest) * Pratt County (west) Demographics Map of Kingman County (map legend)]] As of the census of 2000, there were 8,673 people, 3,371 households, and 2,420 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 3,852 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 97.45% White, 0.21% Black or African American, 0.58% Native American, 0.24% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.35% from other races, and 1.15% from two or more races. 1.44% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,371 households out of which 32.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.90% were married couples living together, 7.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.20% were non-families. 26.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county the population was spread out with 27.40% under the age of 18, 5.80% from 18 to 24, 24.70% from 25 to 44, 22.50% from 45 to 64, and 19.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 96.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,790, and the median income for a family was $44,547. Males had a median income of $31,771 versus $25,298 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,533. About 8.40% of families and 10.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.90% of those under age 18 and 7.40% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Kingman, 3,275 (county seat) * Norwich, 539 * Cunningham, 491 * Zenda, 121 * Nashville, 109 * Spivey, 79 * Penalosa, 27 Unincorporated towns * Mount Vernon * Murdock * Rago * St. Leo * Waterloo * Willowdale Townships Kingman County is divided into twenty-three townships. The city of Kingman is considered governmentally independent and is excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Belmont || 05675 || || 92 || 1 (3) || 95 (37) || 0 (0) || 0.05% || |- | Bennett || 06050 || || 705 || 7 (19) || 95 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Canton || 10450 || || 118 || 1 (3) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.04% || |- | Chikaskia || 13125 || || 140 || 1 (4) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | Dale || 16925 || || 203 || 2 (6) || 91 (35) || 1 (0) || 0.84% || |- | Dresden || 18650 || || 385 || 4 (11) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.21% || |- | Eagle || 19225 || || 154 || 2 (4) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.12% || |- | Eureka || 21850 || || 123 || 1 (3) || 93 (36) || 1 (0) || 0.67% || |- | Evan || 22000 || || 516 || 6 (15) || 91 (35) || 3 (1) || 3.50% || |- | Galesburg || 25125 || || 254 || 3 (7) || 92 (35) || 0 (0) || 0.26% || |- | Hoosier || 33050 || || 162 || 2 (4) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- | Kingman || 36975 || || 124 || 1 (3) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- | Liberty || 40150 || || 178 || 2 (5) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.05% || |- | Ninnescah || 50650 || || 313 || 2 (5) || 180 (69) || 1 (0) || 0.71% || |- | Peters || 55550 || || 201 || 2 (6) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- | Richland || 59400 || || 100 || 1 (3) || 95 (37) || 0 (0) || 0.18% || |- | Rochester || 60375 || || 210 || 2 (6) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.09% || |- | Rural || 61725 || || 359 || 4 (10) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Union || 72175 || || 88 || 1 (2) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.25% || |- | Valley || 72850 || || 102 || 1 (3) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.15% || |- | Vinita || 73975 || || 249 || 3 (7) || 91 (35) || 1 (0) || 0.67% || |- | White || 77775 || || 401 || 5 (12) || 87 (34) || 0 (0) || 0% || |} Education Unified school districts * USD 331 Kingman - Norwich * USD 332 Cunningham - West Kingman County See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Kingman County, Kansas References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official * Kingman County * Kingman County Economic Development Council ;General county information * Blue Skyways ;County Level Data * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Kingman County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Kingman County, Kansas Category:Established in 1872